


Cuddles & Petnames

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, OOC, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ooc because i do what i want, petnames, slightly-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Self-indulgent KamuKoma oneshot; feel free to bully me in the comments.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Cuddles & Petnames

Izuru sighed contently, letting themselves fall lax in Nagito's arms.

Nagito was safe. Nagito was warm. Nagito was good.

Nagito. Nagito. Nagito.

That's all they needed to stay content, really. They only needed Nagito.

"Mm... Nagito..." They nuzzled into his neck. 

Nagito hums, petting Izuru's hair.

Izuru pulls Nagito closer, which practically seems impossible at this point, but they manage. "Warm... Mm, safe..."

"I love you, my kitty-like datemate."

"Don't demean me." They go quiet for a minute, "I love you, too." 

Nagito smiles, and Izuru just hides themselves further. "You know I'm right, Izu."

Izuru grumbles an acknowledgement, not caring to give a verbal response. Nagito wasn't wrong, in fact, it was quite the truth. 

"You can't ignore the fact forever," he said in a sing-song tune. "You act just like a cat! You can be scared off by the smallest things sometimes, you'll knock stuff over just for the fun of it, you cuddle up for warmth."

There's silence for a few minutes, before Izuru speaks up, "You win this time... bunny."

"Wha- heyyy!"

"If you get to call me kitty, I get to call you bunny. It's fair." 

Nagito huffed, "I'll allow it, just this once."

"Mm, all the time," Izuru said, moving their head from the crook of Nagito's neck to face him. 

Nagito bumped their noses together, "Just this once."

"All the time."

"Just this once, kitty."

"All the time, bunny."

Nagito gives them a small pout before moving and kissing them. 

Izuru kisses back, naturally. They pull away a minute later, "...I win."

"Fiiine, you win this time."

Izuru smiles, victoriously. "I always win, bunny."

"Oh, shush. I'll start sending you more videos you don't understand."

"And yet, I'll watch them anyways." They press a kiss to Nagito's forehead. "I love you. So, so much."

"I love you, too, Izu."

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing KamuKoma... Damn.


End file.
